Well
by Luv2Write16
Summary: A part after ch. 6 from story: Seems to Be...Just read its good....


Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force or its characters.

The Idea is barely mine. mikepd wrote half of this.

They are at Max's private lake. Ben and Kevin.

"Kevin i though you know me better than that". Said Ben

"I do know u tennyson..." Said Kevin.

"Then if you did, why did you run away?" Said Ben

"What was i surpose 2 do? just let u make fun of me with ur boyfriend?" Said Kevin.

"Cash is not my boyfriend...i only went out on a date with him so i could try to forget..." Said Ben

"forget" he mumbles. "What do u mean? forget what?" Kevin said

Ben looks away at the ground, "Try to forget the one person that i thought loved someone else"

Eyes widen then he sadden "So you love someone else..."

Ben looks towards Kevin with hope in his eyes, "Yeah i thought he was in love with someone else but I'm hoping i have a chance with him. I mean he's funny, handsome, rude, can be a jerk, but thats what i love about him. He's someone i cared for for a long time and im still hoping i can get me chance."

Kevin looks up with hopeful eyes. "Did u just discribe Morning Star?" He asked with a smirk.

An annoyed grin makes it way across Ben's face, but lets it go. "Yes, Kevin. I've known Micheal Morningstar for years and have secretly been in love with him." Ben's voice dripped in sarcasm, and lightly kicked the mutant in the leg.

"Ouch. i can still feel pain u know..." He said rubbing his leg.

A smirk came across Ben's face as he stepped closer to Kevin and sat down. "I'm sorry Kevin. for what Cash said back there. and just to let you know yes i do kow you can still feel pain." The brunette replies with a smile instead of a smirk.

"I guess i have to accept that apology...and thats good...Ben did you mean it? What...you said...earlier?" Said Kevin

Ben sighed know that the mutant was taking this in at a slow rate. "Yes Kevin i meant every word i said, and if i have to i will prove it. Gwen told me that you think i'd only want you because of your looks, but i think i found a way i can prove to you and everyone else i don't care about them."

He looks up so fast he thinks his neck pop. "What do you mean?" Said Kevin

Ben gives Kevin another smiles as he pulls the Omnitrix towards his face. "Omnitrix scan for new genetic sample." With the new command, the Omnitrix's face starts to glow yellow and the face plate pops up and scan the area. "New genetic sample found. Do you wish to save?" the mechical voice replied. "Yes," Ben called out before the mutant figured him out. with that done Ben looked through the holographic alien forms until he came to his newest sample and slammed his hand down on the watch.

Ben? What are you doing?" Kevin said looking between shock and confused.

As the green light inveloped the young teen, his body didn't change any shape what so ever. As the light vanished, Ben looked at his hands and saw that one was made of steel and the other was made a diamond like crystal. Hoping the process had done what he hoped, he got up and felt a little bit heavier than before as he walked over to the lake. When he looked at his reflection, he saw that his face of now made of rock metal and copper. He smiled at himself and walked over to his confused mutant lover. "So you like the new look?" Ben asked as if he had just changed clothes.

"What? What have you done?!" Yelled Kevin

Ben was now annoyed with the mutant as he yelled back, "What does it look like genius? I took your DNA and had it stored into the Omnitrix. So now your apart of me. and you call me stupid!"

"Well you are stupid. Why did you do that for?" Yelled Kevin

Ben smiled as he ran at the mutant, he slipped past the mutant mace and got in to close for him to attack. with the balled up fist, he sent it directly into Kevin's stomach. Not giving the mutant time to recover, Ben dropped and used his leg to sweep Kevin's feet knocking him on his back. Ben jumped up and straddled the larger teens stomach and lean down. He placed his stone lips onto Kevin's and pressed down for a needy kiss.

Kevin is surprise but trys to kiss back but kinda hard to do with these stone lips. Then reality hit him and push Ben off of him.

Ben fell over due to the mutants difference in stregenth and glared at him. "What was that for?! I was starting to enjoy that you a**!!!"

"How could you enjoy that? I rather kiss you with human lips...okay not like this...Ben..." Kevin first yelled then softly said.

Ben sighed as he sat up trying to figure out why the mutant was being so difficilt. "Kevin I don't care if your human, Anodite, or a wood chip, as long as I can kiss you, i will enjoy it." Ben looked down at the Omnitrix. At that moment an idea popped into Ben's head. "ok Kevin I want to try something if this doesn't work, then I'll order the Omnitrix to never allow me to be human again."

"What are you going to do? What do u mean never be human again? What are you selfish?" Asked Kevin

"Of course I'm selfish...I want to be with you no matter what..." Said Ben

____

This is as far as we got. But please review we...I would like to hear your thoughts on this.

Its what we thought chapter 7 should be but the real one will be up soon.

---luv2write16---


End file.
